Meditasi
by EshtarWind
Summary: Neji tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandanginya saat dia kembali mencoba dan kembali gagal. NejiTen Author's in writer's block


**Author's Note: Sesungguhnya, saudara-saudara setanah dan seair, di Naruto Forums dan NejiTen Community di LiveJournal sedang ada Summer Events: NejiTen Childhood Moments Contest. :DDDDDD daku memilih untuk buat doujin kecil-kecilan… dan sekarang stress karena belum bisa membuat panel dengan benar. :( ****Yah... anyway by the way busway, sepertinya ada bagusnya untuk mengisi kepenatan dengan sedikit NejiTen. XD Maaf... tapi sungguh, pairing ini bisa buat mabuk diriku. Kayak anggur merah. LOL XD**

**Semoga fic ini bisa membuatku mengambil pensil dan melanjutkan project doujin NejiTen-ku yang membuat depresi. Amin.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto... juga Neji... juga Tenten... FANDOM FTW! Oh ya, translation lyric di bawah juga bukan milikku. Dari Gendou.**

**--**

**A NejiTen Fic  
Meditasi**

**--**

_The locker suddenly said  
I'll become your clown_

_**Ore Ska Band: Tsumasaki**_

**--**

"Bukan begitu..."

Hyuuga Neji akhirnya tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Jangan berpikir, 'kosongkan pikiran'. Sama saja dengan bohong."

"Tapi, Neji!" Tenten protes, akhirnya membuka matanya kembali. Wajahnya memerah. "Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan bila ingin mengosongkan pikiran?!"

Wajah datar Hyuuga Neji menjawabnya.

"Mengosongkan pikiran adalah mengosongkan pikiran. Jangan berpikir apa-apa."

Tenten langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak kumengerti!"

"Sheesh..."

Sang Hyuuga jenius menghembuskan napas panjang. Memang sulit mengajak teman satu timnya untuk diam dan bermeditasi sesaat. Meditasi baik untuk aliran chakra dan dapat menambah ketajaman pikiran. Sesungguhnya melakukan meditasi sendiri sudah cukup, namun Neji ingin menambah kefokusan tim mereka dalam setiap misi. Sekarang dia sedang mencoba untuk mengajak Tenten, anggota yang _paling mudah diatur_. Olehnya. **Mungkin**.

Bila Tenten saja tidak bisa... bagaimana dengan Lee?

"Tapi aku heran kenapa kamu senang sekali meditasi, Neji," Tenten melipat kakinya, matanya yang coklat berkilauan saat sinar matahari menjatuhinya—menyeruak dari daun pohon tempat dia duduk bersandar. Neji berdiri di hadapannya, sejak tadi memandanginya menutup mata dan mencoba mengosongkan pikiran namun langsung gagal. "Membosankan. Dan sulit. Yah... mirip dirimu, sih."

Walau kalimat terakhir berhasil untuk membuat urat-uratnya menegang, Neji memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

"Meditasi baik untuk chakra," jawabnya singkat. Tenten memutar bola matanya. _Duh_.

Keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti keduanya sekarang. Suara angin dan burung terdengar dari arah hutan, goyangan pohon dan desir dedaunan menambah kedamaian di lapangan latihan saat itu. Neji memandangi langit saat awan-awan meneduhi mereka dari sinar matahari. Hari ini hari yang cerah... dan sungguh sangat jarang bagi keduanya untuk dapat bersantai di hari seperti ini. Misi dan latihan membebani tubuh dan pikiran mereka di saat seperti ini. Mungkin mengajak Tenten untuk sesaat berdiam diri merupakan ide yang jauh lebih baik dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

"Cih!! Ternyata memang tidak bisa!"

Neji beralih ke arah teman satu timnya tersebut. Tenten menutup matanya kembali, kening berkerut dalam usahanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah kesal saat dia menghembuskan napas panjang dan membuka matanya. Gagal lagi...

Neji tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandanginya saat dia kembali mencoba dan kembali gagal.

"_**Meditasi? Untuk apa?"**_

_**Tenten memutar kunai di tangannya, memandangnya dengan tampang 'oh-kau-tidak-mungkin-serius' yang sangat jelas. Neji menutup matanya.**_

"_**Menajamkan pikiran."**_

"_**Yang benar saja..."**_

"_**Keahlianmu memerlukan konsentrasi. Lemparanmu bisa kehilangan akurasinya bila pikiranmu terganggu dalam misi."**_

_**Datar dan metodikal.**_

"_**Duh."**_

_**Tapi Tenten**__** kemudian mengambil tempat yang nyaman di bawah pohon, melipat kakinya, lalu memandang Neji.**_

"_**Sekarang apa?"**_

Entah mengapa, memandangi gadis teman setimnya berusaha membuatnya mulai bertanya. Alasan sesungguhnya gadis itu mau untuk belajar meditasi bukan soal keahlian, bukan juga soal pengaturan chakra. Dia selalu menyanggupi bila Neji meminta, walau memang tidak tanpa celetukan jengkel dan keluh kesah dalam beberapa kesempatan. Tapi Tenten selalu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, apa pun itu... dan dia selalu berusaha hingga Neji puas, walau kepuasan itu sangat sulit untuk dicapai. Semuanya terjadi, begitu saja... dan mereka tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kesepakatan mereka tidak terlihat, namun selalu ada. Dan Neji tidak tahu kapan segalanya bermula.

Mungkin hal itu ada sejak pertama... atau mungkin dia tercipta. Perlahan, dan tanpa disadari sama sekali...

Namun Neji bersyukur dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ayah mengajarkanku meditasi... dahulu."

Tenten tersentak sedikit. Suara dalam Neji perlahan mencapai dirinya saat dia mulai memasuki kekosongan.

"Aku pun gagal pada saat itu," cowok itu memalingkan wajahnya, ke arah selain gadis di hadapannya. "Dan... baru bisa melakukannya... setelah Ayah meninggal."

Hening kembali. Neji melipat tangannya dan masih tidak melihat ke arah Tenten. Mata coklat lembut Tenten tertuju padanya, memandangnya... Hangat dan bersinar. Bahkan tanpa matahari pun matanya selalu seindah itu... atau mungkin sinar tersebut memang bukan karena matahari.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir sang gadis. Matanya melembut.

"Mengosongkan pikiran... bukan?"

Neji tidak menjawab, namun diamnya adalah jawaban yang lebih dari memenuhi pertanyaan yang ada. Kata-kata dingin itu selalu meluncur perlahan saat Tenten berusaha... dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia selalu mau melakukan apa pun untuknya. Neji bukan orang yang memberi. Jelas bukan... namun entah mengapa Tenten selalu menerima.

Hal itu hangat. Dan gadis itu menyukainya.

Apa pun itu... Tenten pun menutup matanya... dan mengosongkan pikirannya.

Dan mata Hyuuga Neji mengawasinya, melembutkan pandangannya hanya untuknya. Mengajaknya untuk bermeditasi... memang bukan hal yang buruk.

--

OWARI

--

**Autor's Note: Aneh? Memiliki bumbu-bumbu writer's block? Yah. Itulah yang tepat. Sial, buat stress ni gambar... X(( Aduh, kayaknya bahasa Indonesiaku mulai menghilang... Gawat nih!**


End file.
